Nightmare
by Ipwnedanoobonce
Summary: Snake hits a bit of a problem after having Samus stay the night in his room. Bolded parts are lyrics. :)


Samus's eyes fluttered open and looked down to notice her body sprawled across a bed covered under a thin sheet. _This isn't my bed? _She thought to herself in confusion. She looked to her left and noticed the clothes scattered all over the floor, then she glanced to her right and saw a naked body barely covered by the same sheet. A large grin formed onto her face as she let out a small squeal and gripped tightly on the sheet. The body twitched and moaned from her squeal and then sat up.

"You're still here?" the voice asked her. Samus looked over to Snake and smiled.

"I planned on making you breakfast, silly," she laughed and stood from the bed, putting his shirt on to cover her naked body.

"Don't," Snake pleaded. "I was planning on going out to the city this morning, I don't want to waste your time," he smacked a cigarette out of the carton and flipped his lighter open. 

"Nonsense! I'll just go with you!" she insisted. Snake groaned whilst he watched her make her way to his bathroom.

"You could always go to your room and freshen up you know..," He just wanted her to leave, he didn't plan for last night to happen. 

"But that means I have to leave your side and I really don't want to," Samus ran her fingers through her long golden blond hair, imitating a hairbrush, to get the tangles out. Once her hair was tamed she threw it back up in her signature ponytail. "To be honest, **I'm not sure what we're doing, **and **I don't know how we got in this situation**," Snake cut her off.

"I do. It was one too many drinks and quite a few bold moves. It won't happen again, I promise. Can we just forget this ever happened?" He finished his cigarette, put it out and started another out of guilt. He felt as though he had taken advantage of her, and the night before was such a blur to him.

"Sweetie you didn't let me finish," she continued. "**I think that I like it**. You know, us, together as a couple. And **the rendezvous of our lips!** Last night was just perfect." She sighed dreamily like a teenaged girl. Snakes mouth dropped in shock as his cigarette fell from his mouth. He wasn't expecting those words to come out of her mouth, and he never wanted them to.

"Samus I think you should go. Just put your clothes back on and try to sneak out so none of the other brawlers can hear you," he gathered her body suit, boots, and undergarments up in a small pile and handed it to her. "Can I have my shirt?" Samus just put her own clothes back down onto the floor and hugged herself.

"Oh but it smells like you. Can I just keep it and give it back to you when I wash it?" she smiled and begged. Snake just put his hand at the back of his head and tightly gripped at his hair in frustration.

"I guess.." he mumbled. Samus quickly hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, a million times thank you! **Is this love**, Snake?" she questioned, guiding him back to the bed. He stopped just before getting on it.

"Love?! That's an odd way to put last night, don't you think? This was just a one-time thing, I didn't even mean for it to happen. **Is this **even** right**?" Samus bit her lip and lay down on the bed, pulling on Snake to follow and put his body onto hers.

_Oh goddess! What do I do?! __**I don't know what to do**__! _Snake silently panicked to himself whilst Samus moved her head closer towards his ear.

"**Whisper to me, it will set me free**-"

"**Don't talk to me**, Samus. Please just leave, **just let me be, **I'm not **expect**ing **this **again **tonight**,"

"But **nothing is wrong**-" she continues to counter what Snake is saying,

"**Something is wrong**! Something is very wrong Samus and I would appreciate it if you please went back to your own room!"

"Oh, but what if Peach or Zelda see me? They're going to have questions," a seductive look formed on her face as she whispered. "Plus, **I can't tell what we've done.**" Snake's eyes grew wide. She was right, they couldn't gossip because they had done the unspeakable. As well as unspeakable things, but it was different than everyone else because they were all in relationships and these two were not. "Snake, **I want you, **and **I need you** and **I love you! **I **never** want to **leave this fantasy, **or **paradise,** whatever you want to call it,"

"Nightmare." He mumbled.

"**This is everything I wanted** and could ever ask for!" Snake closed his eyes. _On the count of three I'm going to forget everything. This never happened. I'm not a brawler, I am not with her, and I was never even born. 1… 2… 3! Shoot! Nothing. This is very real._

_"_I'm going to pretend that we've never met before and that none of this ever happened so you can leave now. I **don't know you. Who are you? Who am I**, I don't even know myself! Goodbye stranger!" He rolled off of the bed, rushing to put his clothes back on.

"Don't try to fool yourself, Snake. Last night happened. You can't just forget it. **I'll remember this forever. **_**We**_** will never forget**." Snake still tried to go along with his charade, completely ignoring what Samus just told him.

"**What are you? What am **_**I**_**?!** Are we even the same creature? We're not even from the same world!" He was beginning to panic while zipping his pants back up. Samus had a point and he didn't want to admit it. "**I won't forget** either.." he whispered to himself.

"**Come stay with me** in my room," Samus offered. Snake looked at her as though she was insane.

"Beg pardon?"

"**I'm sure we'll be-**"

"**A worthless pair,**" He cut her off once more. "**This isn't fair!**"

"Please?" Samus begged. "**It will be fun**! I think **you are the one**!" Snake looked at her in complete and utter disgust. _The one?! This girl is insane!_

"I don't know **who said this is ultimate bliss** because I definitely know it wasn't me. Samus you're moving things too fast. Maybe if you slowed everything down maybe I will actually want to be with you." Samus got up from the bed and began to get dressed.

_Finally! _Snaked sighed a breath of relief. Snake walked her to the door once she was finished. She was still wearing his shirt, her body suit only half zipped. She opened the door and stepped out, did a 180 and faced Snake. She took his hand and placed something in his palm and closed it. She brought her face to his ear and whispered.

"I'll be back tonight. Just remember, if you **whisper to me, it will set me free**. You may not see it yet, but **we make a perfect fit**. I'll be back again tonight. Keep your door unlocked." She kissed his ear, winked, and started her way towards her own room. Snake closed his door and sighed as his body leaned on the door and began to slide towards the floor. He opened his hand to see what she had given him. It was her underwear. Snake threw it across the room aiming for his waste basket, but it shifted to the left.  
>"She's crazy," he said aloud. "She won't listen to me. <strong>I can't stop<strong> her **and I don't know why**."


End file.
